smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gargamel's First Catch/Part 4
Papa Smurf watched as Zipper took care of Azrael. "Good work, Zipper," he said as the Smurf hopped down from the window. "With the cat out of the way, we can smurf through the house in peace." And so the Smurfs continued their search for the key. Sneaky and Tuffy were on the shelf where the bottles of potions were kept. "Do you smurf anything, Tuffy?" Sneaky asked. "Not a thing, Sneaky," Tuffy said, letting out a frustrated sigh. "This is nuts! We should be smurfing that sorcerer a good smurfing for smurfnapping one of our fellow Smurfs!" "Are you crazy?" Sneaky said. "You'll wake up the sorcerer, and I certainly don't want to be joining Nabby in being smurfed in a pot of serpent venom." "Well, how are we going to smurf that big smurf a lesson, Sneaky?" Tuffy asked. "Because I'm not afraid of that big lug smurfing in the next room." Sneaky looked around at the bottle of potions, and then his eyebrows furrowed as a mischievous plan formed in his mind. "I think I know how we can smurf him a lesson. These bottles all contain different kinds of potions, don't they?" "Yeah, so what?" Tuffy asked. "If this sorcerer is intending to use them sometime soon for his evil plans, whatever they are, then what would happen if we were to smurf around what's inside the bottles and smurf them with the contents of other bottles?" Sneaky explained. "Well, he would be smurfed with whatever potion the bottle actually contained," Tuffy answered. And then it dawned on him what his friend was thinking of. "Oh, I get it. That's a pretty sneaky plan that you intend to smurf on the wizard." Sneaky snickered. "That's why I'm called Sneaky Smurf. And if you want to help me smurf this plan into motion, you're welcome to smurf me." "All right, Sneaky, let's smurf this," Tuffy said. "Let's first start with that bottle, and desmurf it into this vessel over here," Sneaky said, pointing to one of the bottles. Tuffy grabbed the bottle and poured it into the vessel near Sneaky. Then Tuffy grabbed another bottle and poured its contents into the first, then he took a third bottle and poured its contents into the second, and so on and so forth while Sneaky helped arrange the bottles, making them look as if they haven't been tampered with. Sneaky chuckled. "I can't wait to smurf the look on that sorcerer's face when he finds out what's really in these bottles," he said as he and Tuffy were switching their contents. Then Tuffy accidentally bumped an empty bottle off the shelf, which then fell to the floor and cracked loudly. Suddenly Gargamel woke up. "Eh? What? What is it?" He looked around at the laboratory near his bed chamber and saw no trace of anyone else in it. "Azrael, is that you?" Crazy let out the sound of a cat meowing in response. Gargamel sighed. "Try to keep the noise down while I'm sleeping, you imbecile. I will not have you disturbing me by turning my laboratory into a disaster area. One more noise from you and I will put you outside where you belong." He then laid back on his bed and covered himself with the blanket. The Smurfs let out a sigh of relief. ----- Later on, Nabby asked Papa Smurf, "Well? Did you find it?" "Not a thing, Nabby," Papa Smurf answered, sounding frustrated. "We smurfed everywhere in this house and we couldn't smurf the key." "There's one place we haven't looked, Papa Smurf," Brainy chimed in. "Maybe the sorcerer has the key smurfing on him." Papa Smurf stroked his beard in thought. "You may be right, Brainy. Smurfs, I will need a brave volunteer to smurf the sorcerer and smurf the key from him." Most of the Smurfs shook their heads and refused, looking rather fearful of doing the task. But Duncan said, "I'll smurf it, Papa Smurf, if only to show these Smurfs that I'm not afraid of this giant." "Good luck with that, Gutsy," Hefty said. "The name is Duncan to you, Hefty," Duncan said. "Just be careful, my good friend," Tapper said. Papa Smurf and the other Smurfs watched as Duncan creeped into the bed chamber and hopped onto the bed with Gargamel sleeping on it. He tried to pull the blanket away from Gargamel so he can slip underneath, but then Gargamel pulled the blanket away as he turned over to his other side. "This is going to be more challenging than I have smurfed," he whispered to himself. He looked around and saw what appeared to be a key-shaped bulge near the waist area of the sorcerer. Duncan slipped under the blanket and carefully crawled inside the pocket to grab what he thought was the key. The Smurfs watched nervously as Duncan carefully slipped under the blanket, hoping that the sorcerer wouldn't turn in his sleep again or feel what was going on. Some Smurfs covered their eyes for fear of what might happen. Then after a good while of waiting, Duncan slipped back out from under the blanket with the object in hand, which turned out to be the key. "Yes! He did it! Duncan smurfed the key!" Brainy said as he was standing near Papa Smurf. "It's just like I knew he would!" "Woo-hoo! Duncan smurfed the key! Duncan smurfed the key!" Clumsy shouted. "Not so loud, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf warned. "We're not out of this yet." "One step closer to home," Tuffy said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. The Smurfs watched as Duncan carried the key from the bed chamber into the laboratory, where they tied it to a rope and then hoisted it up to the cage to fit it into the lock. One of the Smurfs was busy trying to turn the key in the lock when they heard a noise of somebody awakening in the bed chamber. "Uh-oh! It's the sorcerer!" Brainy said. "Quick, my little Smurfs, smurf for cover," Papa Smurf said. They all raced for cover as Gargamel rose from his bed, stretching his arms. "I had such a peaceful night's rest, Azrael," he said before noticing that his cat isn't around to greet him with any sort of greeting. "That foolish feline must have went outside for the night. Just as well, because I am ready to bring my experiment to fruition, and I don't want him interfering with it." He stepped into his laboratory and saw that the cauldron he had left near a window where the first rays of the morning sun were warming up its contents. Then he saw that the key to the cage that was in his pocket was now inside the lock. "What in the devil's name is going on?" Gargamel wondered as he took the key out of the lock. "How did the key get from my pocket into this lock while I was sleeping?" He looked at the Smurf still inside the cage and realized that there was no way he could have done it himself. "I must be going mad, or maybe there are spirits lurking around inside this old hovel that my father didn't warn anyone about. In any case, it doesn't matter. It won't stop me from completing my experiment in the least." He took the cauldron away from the window and placed it on the stove, which he heated up so that it would be boiling again. "Perfect! And now for the final ingredient...one live little Smurf!" Gargamel laughed as he reached into the cage where Nabby was held captive and pulled him out. "Help! Smurfs! Save me!" he cried out. "Cry all you want, Smurf, because there's nobody here that will save you now," Gargamel said. Papa Smurf and the others fearfully watched. If there was a chance to save Nabby, now was the time to do it. "SMURFS! ATTACK!" Papa Smurf cried out. Gargamel watched as all the Smurfs came out of their hiding places in the laboratory and swarmed him. They were pawing him, clawing him, biting him, kicking him, throwing all sorts of objects at him. The evil sorcerer muttered curses as he vainly tried to fight them off, but there were too many. Then a tower of Smurfs approached Gargamel from behind, with the topmost Smurf carrying a pitchfork who drove it right into the sorcerer's behind, causing him to yelp in pain. "The sorcerer is distracted," Papa Smurf noted. "Hefty, Duncan, smurf this rope around his legs." "Come on, Gutsy, let's smurf this together," Hefty said as he and Duncan raced toward Gargamel's legs, the both of them carrying each end of the rope. They ran around the sorcerer and wrapped the rope around his ankles, causing him to lose his balance and to fall to the ground. "Yay! We did it! We kicked his smurf!" the other Smurfs cheered. "Nabby, are you all right?" Papa Smurf asked. "Never felt better, thanks to you and all the other Smurfs," Nabby asked. "The sorcerer is down, but he's not going to stay down, Papa Smurf," Tapper reported. "Then we should all smurf out of here before he recovers," Papa Smurf said. "We smurfed what we came for, and that's all that should matter to us." "You're just lucky Papa Smurf has smurfed a retreat for us, you numpty wizard," Duncan said to the unconscious Gargamel. "I would have smurfed you alive and smurfed haggis with your innards." "Well, this one's for Nabby, because I hate smurfs that smurfnap Smurfs," Grouchy said, as he kicked Gargamel's butt before joining the others on their way out. "Hey, Gargamel, take a smurf of this," Sloppy said as he bent over in front of Gargamel's nose, pulled down his pants, and let out a fart before leaving with the other Smurfs. As the Smurfs happily headed back to the Smurf Village, Brainy trailed behind to give Nabby a piece of his mind. "I told you so," Brainy said. "Now what are you smurfing on about?" Nabby asked, as if he really wanted to hear Brainy speak his mind. "Papa Smurf had asked us to smurf nuts, not smurf sarsaparilla," Brainy said in his usual lecturing tone. "But no, you had to follow your smurf and smurf sarsaparilla instead, which smurfed us into a whole lot of trouble smurfing you from that sorcerer. And you're just fortunate that Papa Smurf would smurf the entire village to smurf after you because Papa Smurf would never leave any Smurf to smurf for himself whenever he's in danger. If you had only listened to Papa Smurf in the first place, none of this would have ever happened, because Papa Smurf is always right, and furthermore..." Nabby just looked at Brainy, wondering when he was going to shut up. ----- Sometime after the Smurfs had left the hovel, Gargamel awakened and felt his head. He wondered what had happened and then realized it. "The Smurfs! Where are they?" He got up on his feet and looked around the laboratory to see that they were nowhere to be found. "Horns of the devil, I'll find them!" He quickly went to his door and looked outside, but he couldn't find a trace of them there either. "They couldn't have gone far! There's only one way I'll be able to find them...and that is with my giant-making formula!" He went to his shelf and looked frantically for the bottle that contained the potion. "There it is!" he said proudly as he found and held the bottle. "With this, I will be able to find them no matter where they go...and then, I will crush them all! I will turn them all into little blue pancakes!" He laughed as he relished the thought of what he intended to do with his targets once he became a giant. Gargamel opened the bottle and drank its contents until it was dry. "Get ready, Smurfs! If you think I was such a big problem, your problems are about to get even bigger..." But as Gargamel felt a tingling sensation that indicated that the potion was having its effect, he found himself getting smaller instead of bigger until he was no bigger than a Smurf himself. "Huh? This isn't fair. The potion is supposed to make me bigger, not smaller. It even says so right on the bottle what kind of potion it is." And then he smelled the inside of the bottle and realized something. "It's those Smurfs. They switched the contents of all my bottles. And they made me drink the potion that makes men smaller." Gargamel sobbed angrily at the thought. "Those vile, despicable, sneaky Smurfs...they will not get away with this." He went outside in order to vent his rage against them. "I will find a way to make myself bigger again. And in that day, my revenge against them will be so terrible, they will regret that they ever crossed Gargamel." And as Gargamel raised his voice shouting toward the Smurfs wherever they happen to be, Azrael was right behind him, ready to play with his new toy. Smurf to Part 5 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Gargamel's First Catch chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles